Morbid
by DreamyLoner
Summary: Fetishes. Obsession. Insanity. Nothing matters anymore. In this morbid fantasy, she would always be the presence that haunts and traps him. And he would always be the reason for her utmost pleasure and torment. WARNING: angst, darkness, S&M, twists, gore,


**A/N: It's been so long since I picked up this pairing. It's always angsty to explore the dynamics between these two. If anyone of your did read _The Eyes_, you might find similar elements recurring here- the setting, the characterization, the background story. There's a little inspiration from _Fifty Shades of Grey_. What's portrayed here is pretty much parallel to a sickening, possessive relationship. This is how I picture the love between Flippy and Flaky, if they were to end up being together.**

**Must I warn you though, Flaky is pretty much out of her character in this story. Treat it as a dark side of hers. As for Splendid, well, he's just a side character in this one so don't grieve too much for his tragic end xD (he asked for it, haha)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

* * *

_When Flippy first met the girl, he thought his lover had returned._

_They bore so much resemblance that she was almost a spitting image of his long-lost love. The difference was so subtle it was hardly distinguishable. When she embraced him, he would ineluctably drift off into his morbid fantasies._

_It was the same pair of ruby eyes that penetrated his tattered soul._

_It was the same pair of fragile arms that wrapped around his battered body._

_It was the very same patch of porcelain skin that glimmered under the starlight._

_And her hair; it was definitely something else; every silky strand was a thread of crimson fabric. The brittleness, the vulnerability, the beauty; they all evoked his inner desires._

_Crimson; he loved it. He was infatuated with it. Scarlet; red; ruby; whatever it's called; as long as they appeared the same to him; as long as it reminded him of blood, of rose petals, of melancholic tears, he would savor every bit of it._

_He missed her. _

_She evaded this world without bidding him a proper farewell; of which till this day he still felt grievously wronged._

_Yet, she had left him her last trace of love._

_It was a child. A gorgeous; refined girl; a girl who constantly reminded him of his deceased soulmate. _

_It was like a miracle, a heavenly gift, a fallen angel who had descended to suture his bleeding heart._

_A couple of years ago, he returned from the military and there she was, standing on his porch, right in front of the house she would soon call home._

_The confusion, the ecstasy, the speechlessness at that time all ripped him of his senses._

_He mistook her for his lover so very foolishly._

_When she first told him her name was "Flaky", he thought he had heard it somewhere before._

_It sounded familiar enough, for his dead lover was once called…. "Flakia."_

**~xXx~**

"F-Flippy…"

He watched the blood ooze out of her cut, the pleasure boiling.

He watched her squirm and moan, the bliss subsuming him.

He plucked the blade out of her fair skin, eliciting an enthralling groan from the girl underneath him. For a fleeting moment, their eyes met. He stared at her and she stared back, with a faint, satiated smile that sparkled in the darkness.

"Flaky," He whispered. "You look stunning."

He admired the work he had painstakingly concocted with a mirthful grin. He bent down, his lips gingerly trailing along the bleeding wound.

The most beautiful mixture to him was white and red.

He loved every inch of her body when it was tainted with her fresh, delectable blood.

The second most beautiful combination to him was red and green.

He loved it whenever their bodies were intertwined.

He would find it utterly difficult to let go.

"Scrumptious." He smirked, gulping down every drop of her blood.

She lay on the mattress with a proud, triumphant smile as if appeasing his appetite was all she was living for.

"Now it's time to devour my adorable meal." Flippy chuckled and lifted the girl up to his lap.

"What're we playing tonight, Flip?" Flaky asked, subserviently winding her legs around his wrist.

"Um…how about the Big Bad Wolf and the Little Red Riding Hood?" The war veteran suggested, nibbling the girl's earlobes lustfully.

"But I don't wanna end up in your stomach, pa!" The girl giggled, burying her face in his crook of neck. The soldier laughed and hugged the girl tightly, as if to prevent her from eluding.

He groped her hips and basked in her defenseless whines.

"Who says there's only one way to eat you up?" He sneered and laid her down. The girl tittered and crushed her lips against his. Gradually, almost in his gentlest manner, he slid himself into her during their passionate kiss.

"A-Aah…" She broke off the kiss and whimpered, feeling his flesh gliding deeper into her entrance.

"What's it, my doll?" He snickered, seizing her breasts with a crafty smile.

"You're so evil, Flippy!" She shrieked, her consciousness drowned in the pleasure their colliding bodies granted her.

"That would be something you expect from the **_wolf. _**Woof~Woof~" The soldier laughed and thrust harder into the girl, earning a series of enticing moans that only provoked him more.

"F-Faster….more…" The girl requested, with which the man contently complied.

"You're such a lewd girl." Flippy chortled, leaning over to lap on the girl's shoulders. "But this little depraved Red Riding Hood sure makes a luscious meal."

"R-Really?" Flaky blushed and moaned more, hiding the shameless grin with her bare arms.

"Of course. You're so fun to break."

"Then break me more!" The girl squealed as he pounded into her with callous force. The pain and sweetness bubbled up slowly and dazed her. She could only flop down and demand more, like a reprehensible girl she had always been.

He delved deeper into her core until their bodies exploded in ultimate pleasure.

It was always the beautiful sounds she made that drove him insane.

It was always the sheepish expression she made that fascinated him.

And to her, it was pretty much the same.

She loved it whenever he violated her, tormented her and filled her with his filth.

They were both sick in the head. Very sick.

This; she was aware of it very well.

And yet, such morbid affection was often irresistibly thrilling.

As the night closed in, they repeated their sinister deeds over and over again, plunging deeper into their bottomless end.

**~xXx~**

_They were childhood friends._

_They grew up and did everything together. _

_Everyone called them a compatible pair. Even their names resonated with one another._

_They named him Flippy, her Flakia._

_He was the prince of Turquoise Ocean; she the princess of Flaring Rose._

_He was Romeo; she was Juliet._

_That's what people addressed them, how they rooted for them._

_Their love bloomed for years till they entered high school._

_On their sixteenth birthday, they committed the first sin of their life._

_It was an erroneous choice from the start; something that rendered him in remorse for however years to come._

_There weren't many signs to begin with and when the secret was unraveled, it was already too late._

_She was pregnant with his child._

_It didn't sound at all deplorable, even when he was accused and scorned by many._

_They expected the child eagerly, envisioning their bright, promising future together._

_All dreams were shattered though, when this one precious thing they were meticulously looking forward to snatched her away from him._

_She perished._

_The child survived._

_He was devastated, crushed to an irreversible point of sorrow._

**~xXx~**

The alarm clock chimed as the first rays of sunlight seeped into the room. Flaky hummed softly in her slumber. She stretched her arm to reach for Flippy, who had long woken up from his morose reveries. He lit a cigarette and inhaled. Rings of smoke soon flooded the room, inciting the snoozing girl to cough and spin up on their bed.

"Really, take the smoke out of here, Flippy." Flaky croaked, shooting him a disgusted stare.

Ignoring her complaints, he slid out of their bed listlessly and gazed out of the window.

"What's wrong?" The girl, as sensitive as usual, inquired while picking up her undergarments and tossing them on her scrawny body.

"We've got to stop this shit from aggravating." The soldier said soberly, crushing his cigarette to the ashtray.

"What?"

"We can't go on like this anymore, Flakes." Flippy frowned. "Look what I've done to you. **_Again_**! And this morning, I woke up remembering nothing."

He ogled her wounds intently, with an extremely distraught expression. The girl didn't do much to conceal her injuries. The pain had long subsided. She didn't feel anguished at all. In fact, pain never mattered to her. She wallowed in his torture as much as he loved inflicting some on her.

"I'm perfectly fine, Flip." Flaky assured and flung open the closet, pulling out her school uniforms without the slightest hint of concern.

"What makes you think you're fine?" The soldier interrogated. "I've hurt you! What did I do this time? Did I lodge the knife into your arm again or burn you with cigarettes? Did I scrape you with the cutter or ravaged you with a gun? Tell me!"

"It doesn't matter what you did and how you did it!" Flaky bawled. "I'm saying I'm fine so don't worry! I'm going to school."

"Flaky! Stop right there! We aren't finished with this conversation yet!" The solider hollered, gripping the girl's elbow firmly and hauling her back from the door.

"Flippy! I'm gonna be late!" Flaky grumbled, trying to wiggle out of his grasp but the man was relentless. He clasped both of her shoulders and pinned her to the wall. Only after ensuring that she stopped resisting did he loosen his grip.

"Listen, Flakes, we need to solve this sooner or later. I gave you a knife yesterday, didn't I? I told you to stab me whenever I snapped. Why didn't you do so? Why didn't you stop me from…from doing all those despicable things to you!" Flippy wailed, his eyes brimming with tears as he strove to recall the horrendous scenes from the previous night. He didn't need to be told what had happened between them. The routine always went like this- he lost his insanity and ravished her; she would never repel him and would instead welcome his revolting games. It was a corrupt, deplorable relationship that sustained their everyday lives. There was no way to flee this hysteria, regardless of what he did.

"Why did I have to stab you?" Flaky retorted. "If I killed you, then what? You would be free and I would still be condemned. Do you think I'm that stupid? To let you betray me and leave on your own. We're tied together, Flippy, for all eternity. That's what you said."

"That's not what I said! That's what**_ he_** said!" Flippy howled. "Don't listen to whatever my split personality says! He's treacherous! He's shameless! You shouldn't believe in anything he promised you! It's outlandish! This thing has to be stopped, Flaky! It is wrong. It is a mistake. We shouldn't be doing those things. We are-"

"I don't want it to stop!" Flaky cried. "You love me, right? That isn't a lie, is it? Flippy?"

"I-"

"I love you, Flippy. I'm happy when we are together. I don't want anything or anyone to interrupt our bliss. Whatever personality you take, you're still you. We don't need anyone to judge us. As long as we're content, everything is right."

"It's not right at all…" Flippy shook his head in dismay. "It's not right…"

"It is, if you believe so." Flaky smiled and kissed the man indulgently.

"Don't ever leave me, Flippy." The girl crooned, leaving Flippy alone in the room.

**~xXx~**

_When Flakia left him, Flippy thought his world had crumbled down._

_He considered following her path. And when all his suicide attempts backfired, he decided to bring himself to his own doom._

_He joined the military and became a gallant soldier._

_At least, to die in dignity was a more noble idea, or so he thought._

_When he survived the battlefield and returned with victory, he realized that fate simply wouldn't go his way._

_He was later diagnosed with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. His death was distant. His life became an incessant cycle of sanity and mania._

_He snapped constantly, slaying and agonizing people for pleasure._

_When he was ostracized by the community, almost convinced that no one would ever accept and cure his sadistic traits, destiny brought him to her. _

_It was at that time he stumbled upon her. This girl named Flaky; whom he had almost forgotten since his lover's death._

_It was almost obnoxious of him to have forgotten his own child._

_She came back to haunt him, with a face that looked so similar to Flakia's._

_He was in no virtuous mind to take her in. He first saw her existence as redemption. But soon, this salvation evolved into something else; something dreadful and wretched._

_His desires grew day by day and eventually consumed him._

_And that was when they began their rotten relationship._

**~xXx~**

The bell rang, signaling the end of another tedious lesson. Chucking aside her textbooks, Flaky rose from her seat, only to get caught immediately by the class monitor, Splendid.

"Can we chat for a moment?" The bespectacled boy asked. He had always been watching her from afar with much obsession, observing her so cautiously it almost intimidated her. She could never reject his kindness, though she had declined his love profession several times.

Lately, his morbid fascination with her and his excessive care began to annoy her, to an extent she thought of trampling on his heart ruthlessly and ridiculing him.

"I have duties to work on." Flaky brushed off his invitation with a typical excuse, but Splendid didn't seem to buy it so much.

"I'll have Giggles help you instead."

"Just what's it? Can't we leave it till lunch?"

"No, I think it's quite imperative." Splendid asserted, dragging the girl out to the hallway and down the corridor. He led her to a storage room and shoved her in, slamming the door behind him almost instantly.

"Splendid, what's the meaning of this?" Flaky asked, fidgeting uneasily with her hands as she gawked at the austere boy.

"You didn't pick up my call." He stated.

"You've been ringing me nonstop. It's so disturbing I've to switch it off."

"I've been worrying sick."

"You don't have to worry about me! We're classmates. Only classmates." She stressed, trying to walk past him only to get yanked backwards. He rolled up her sleeves and glowered at the bruises. "He hit you again, didn't he?"

"What?"

"That guy. He hit you again!"

"Stop it!" Flaky bellowed, flinching from Splendid fretfully. "It's none of your business!"

"Flaky! That man beats you up every single day. He abuses you. It's a serious issue. Such a monster should be exterminated from this society!"

"He's not a monster!" The girl roared. "Stop speaking ill of Flippy!"

"He's psychotic, Flakes! You should leave him! You don't deserve all this pain he causes you." Splendid argued. "Why are you still sticking up to him?"

"You don't know anything!"

"Yes, I don't. All I know is that you're being manipulated by him. Why are you still staying with him? Are you sympathizing with him? If so, quit it at once. That man is worth no pity! He abandoned you, remember? He left you when you were just a baby!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Flaky screeched, slapping the boy across the face.

"Listen, Flaky-"

"I don't want to listen to you!"

"Stop breaking my heart, Flakes! You know well I love you! I hate it when I see you suffer!"

"I can never love you back…" Flaky sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Splendid. Why won't you just…leave me alone? Don't meddle with my affairs anymore…I'm not worth your attention and all."

"Flakes, I mean it. This nightmare he gives you has to stop." Splendid snarled. "I'm going to tell someone."

"What? No!"

Splendid slid open the door and leaped out.

"Splendid!" Flaky yapped and watched the door close again before her eyes.

"Let me out of here, Splendid! Let me out of here!"

"I'm sorry, Flakes, but I really have to do this. This is for your sake." The boy said, holding on to his keys determinedly. "I'm gonna free you from his confinements. I'll bring you back the happiness you deserve."

"You don't understand anything about me! You don't even know what it means for me to be happy! Splendid, open the door!"

"It's gonna take a while, but will end very soon, Flakes." Splendid smiled. "I'll send him back to where he belongs. To **_Hell_**."

"No! Don't!"

"I'll slay him." The boy chuckled as he strutted away from the storage room. "That atrocious beastly **_father_** of yours."

**~xXx~**

_Ever since he could remember, he had been having the same dream every night._

_It was always the same scene, of them lying side by side under a starry sky._

_He would snuggle up against her and she would hum a lullaby._

_Her voice was a soothing remedy. It pacified him and brought him peace._

_As she stroke his hair and caressed his face, he would weep tranquilly in her arms._

_She would reassure him with an affectionate kiss and wiped off his tears._

_When he opened his eyes, he saw her striking face. The beautiful complexions were forever etched in his mind._

_He saw Flakia._

_No…_

_He saw Flaky._

_No…_

_Which one was it exactly?_

_They looked the same to him._

_She was her all along._

_She was her reincarnation._

_She was her reflection._

_She was her doggelganger._

_Whichever one of the two he was infatuated with, he couldn't care anymore._

_It was her that he loved and that was the ultimate truth._

**~xXx~**

"Please, let me out! Someone, open the door please!" Flaky kept yelling and banging the door. It wasn't until an hour later that someone passed by.

"Open the door, please!"

"Flaky?"

She recognized that voice. It belonged to Petunia, one of her classmates.

"Petunia! I'm here! Yes, I'm Flaky! Please, open the door! I'm trapped in here!"

"How come?" Petunia frowned and tried to turn the knob. "It's locked!"

"Call someone, Pet! A teacher or anyone who has a spare key to this room! Please!"

"Alright, alright! I'll be back in a moment. Hang in there, Flakes!"

It wasn't the darkness that made her panic, but rather, the thought of losing Flippy.

She couldn't imagine what Splendid would do to Flippy.

She couldn't bear a single thought of any wicked possibilities.

When Petunia returned with their homeroom teacher, Lumpy, she was freed from the storage room.

"Are you alright, Flaky?"

"Splendid…where is he?"

"The class monitor?" Lumpy mused. "Ah! He's taken an early leave!"

"Oh no!" Flaky yapped and without another word, trotted away in haste.

She scooted out of the school and dashed back to their house as fast as her legs could carry her.

She couldn't comprehend why everything was so warped; why Splendid had to go this far to appease her.

She had never complained once what Flippy had done to her.

He was never intended to hurt her.

No one, probably not even Flippy himself, could understand this twisted form of love he carried towards her.

And yet, she understood it very well.

She was more into it than anyone else.

She just couldn't fathom why everyone denied their love.

"Flippy!" She booted open the door, as drops of blood pelted down on her face.

She stared in horror as he pierced Splendid's body with a dagger, grazing his chest mercilessly before flinging his senseless body onto the wall.

She watched the boy collapse to the ground. A moan was blurted out of his mouth as he gazed yearningly at her. It was as if he was muttering **_"sorry"_**_._

"Flippy…" Flaky's gaze fell back on the man soaked in blood. The soldier fell onto his knees and let out an distressing cry. He dropped his dagger, tears of guilt cascading down his cheeks like rivers.

"Flippy!" The girl darted to his side and embraced him, her weeps slowly echoing with his.

"What…have I done this time…Flaky…Oh what have I done…" Flippy whined, burying his tear-drenched face into her bosom.

"It's okay. I'm here." Flaky cooed. "I'm here."

"I killed him…Flakes…I killed him."

"You didn't kill him." The girl said, glancing at the gun in Splendid's hand. "You defended yourself. That is."

"I'm hopeless, Flakes. Just…kill me right here, please. End this suffering for me."

"No." Flaky murmured and stood up. She snatched the gun from Splendid's hand and pulled the trigger. The bullet went through the wrecked body and to Flippy's astonishment, Splendid let out another groan before he fully succumbed to unconsciousness.

"Flaky! What…Why did you-" Flippy gasped and widened his eyes incredulously.

"He's truly dead this time." The girl whirled around and glanced nonchalantly at the man. "Now we are accomplices."

"Flaky….why?" Flippy stared bitterly his child, trying to grasp the sense of what was happening.

"I told you," whispered the girl as she hugged her father tightly. "we're tied together, for all eternity."

**~xXx~**

_Sometimes, he thought she came to this world for a reason._

_He thought she was born to salvage him, to rescue him from the dark._

_But in fact, her presence was meant to punish him, to cage him forever in her morbid affection._


End file.
